The Never Ending Fairy Tale
by Sabrina2001
Summary: As the final pages of a fairy tale are written new one's are being placed in the tale. I can't give much out or you'd be spoiled. AAML warning. R&R please ~~*Sabrina*~~


Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon, yes I wish I did. Nintendo and other major comapnies own Poke'mon. I do own the story and story idea though.

A/N: This story is very short and is an AAML. Only Ash and Misty are used in the story though. Warning very fluffy and cute.

__

The Never Ending Fairy Tale

Page 35

__

............All in all there lived a lady and a man. Two different people in one world, one place. For they loved each other so, yet they never showed it till they finally couldn't take it anymore. Their souls, bodies and their hearts wanted so much more than a simple friendship. They knew what they wanted yet they never admitted it. Why would one if they knew or at least thought the other hated their guts? I don't know why. But for some spiritual, unbelievable reason someone thought those two deserved each other. That person believed that no matter how much they fought, argued, screamed, and kilt each other they belonged together till death did them part. Was that person a God of some sort or an angel or was it even their selves? Only their hearts know that, and once they realized they had a heart which went deeper than any thought, feeling or explanation they finally realized they were made for one another. Like no other. No one could compare to these two, no matter how many couples you stacked against them. You could set a fire between the two, you could take one away forever, you could even never let one see another forever and always, their love was too strong to let this happen. Their bond that held their relationship tight, their bond that showed the world that they really cared for one another, their bond that made them afraid to show it to the other. A bond so strong, so thick, so true that made them unable to admit to the other that they were in love. Their hearts were driven with desire, and feeling's for the other it could never stop. Their souls full of passion and flames of love for the other. If one to lose the other, they'd be lost forever, lost in a maze for the rest of their lives, lost on an island destined to be stranded there for the rest of their lives. Without the other they'd have nothing to live for except one thing, they would never be split apart because they would then realize that they truly loved each other. The love they never admitted but was always there for the other, there for the other to live and thrive on till once again they meet again in the future, there where they will live together eternally. A true love that wound never brake, a true love that held so much, a true love that meant so much. The true love that kept the two thriving for more, kept the two together for all this time and forevermore. The love that gave them the reason to live and the love that made them realize that they did need to tell the other. For no one knew what tomorrow brought, nor what the future held. With the flip of a dime their love could be token away, this made them understand how much they needed the other. What they would lose if they lost the other, a true love that was wasted away because they couldn't find the courage to tell the other. A true love wasted away, let go into the midnight's air. A love that they held on for their lives but could be taken away at the flip of a dime. A love that one could not live without. Beautiful as a flower yet as complex as the earth. Their feelings as deep as the deep blue sea, the love as wide as an open field. Legends of love was put in their name. People everywhere believed the two belonged to be yet the two did believe they would ever become one. But who'd thought that these two would become one? Not me of coarse, surely not the two. The future held secrets and beginnings only one can wonder about, none-the-less wish about. On many stars wishes were made, only few were granted. But as the gold, bright star passed overhead one night a wish was made. A wish that brought a new beginning and new ending for two. A new reason for living. That star finally brought the dream of the two getting together to life. One word, One felling: love. When they say I love you, they mean it. When they kiss they truly feel it, when they make love they understand it to the depth where the both know that it's true love. A depth that cannot be beating, a depth that cannot be over passed, the depth of their love. Their love is like an unforgettable fairy tale that will end happily. The fairy tale that brought them love and magic and everything that made them begin the fairy tale. The fairy tale that gave them their first kiss, the fairy tale which gave them their home, the fairy tale that brought them that star that made the fairy tale come true. A star the represented his feelings, her feelings, their feelings. A star that started their love, their fairy tale, their life. They finally realized that their truly loved each other. They just needed that perfect moment, that perfect feeling, that gave them a reason to tell the other.

The End

Ash Ketchum 

"Honey come on to bed." Misty said.

"Alright dear." I reply.

"What do you have there?" Misty asked.

"Our Fairy tale." I reply.

"Huh?" she asks.

"It's our fairy tale. I wrote it." I explain, "I just finished it."

"Oh honey, you wrote that?" she asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Is it already done?" she asks.

"Yes, I just got done with it. Thirty-five pages." I explain.

"Who said our fairy tale has to end?" she asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"our fairy tale doesn't have to end now does it?" she ask, a bit of passion in her voice.

"No it doesn't." I reply.

"Come on to bed and let's work on our fairy tale together." she says.

"Let's do so." I sigh, "Let's work on our never-ending fairy tale." __

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! please Review! Please!

~~*Sabrina*~~

3/26/01


End file.
